Precautions
by Kaotac
Summary: Spinoff of WolfMoon's story Deceptions. A dark prophecy has described death and destruction on two worlds. The CIA of the Wizarding World is the only thing that can stop it.. that and a magical creature. ABANDONED!
1. Bases

Disclaimer: Ok, most of this stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling, though the story/timeline is from WolfMoon's Deceptions. You should read it before reading this! Now, enjoy :)  
  
A small group of people stood in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees and housing a run-down looking shack. The people, wearing a varying selection of different coloured robes crowded around the door and the man standing before it.  
  
"The building and preparations are complete?" asked a tall man in purple robes and long, white hair and bread.  
  
"We will be ready to take those selected by the end of the week, Headmaster," replied the small, hooded man.  
  
"Thank you for all your help, Tiger. I only wish that Harry were here to help with the training. The recruits are still in Atlantis, Sky Dawn is teaching them the languages of their Animagi forms. They should be finished by the middle of next week, so there is no need to rush," explained Dumbledore. "Now.. Should we have a look around the new Headquarters of the Order of Ferux?"  
  
"Yes, I think that's a good idea. Ministers, Headmaster.. Professors? If you'll follow me?" Tiger questioned as he opened the door and lead them into a deadly looking room.  
  
The room was a maze of spikes, blades and holes along the wall, floor and ceiling. "If someone unwelcome had the dumb luck to find the entrance and decided to walk in, without the right password to turn on the torches.... Uldarican, if you were wondering.. they would be walking in the dark.. and as you can see, that is not something you want to do in this room. There are also a few charms and potions around that one wouldn't want to come across.. Developed by your sons actually, Minister," Tiger explained, directing the last comment to the red-haired man in midnight blue robes with red hair that was greying around the temples.  
  
"Which ones? No, no.. No need to answer. So, what did Fred and George cook up this time? Their mother just got over them opening that joke shop," Arthur Weasley questioned, rolling his eyes to the other Minister of Magic, Remus Lupin.  
  
"Oh, don't be too hard on them, Arthur. They're just trying to outshine Sirius and me. I wish they never found out we were the Marauders!" chuckled the former werewolf. "Besides, this place needs defences like those, in the years to come the most wanted enemies of those who follow the Dark Arts will be living here."  
  
"That's all well and good, but they stole from my private stores to make those potions. If they were anyone but your sons, Minister, they would find themselves drinking a slow acting, painful poison," said a greasy haired man in black robes.  
  
"Why Severus, are you saying you would be committing murder if it weren't for the boy's father? Tsk tsk," chuckled Lupin.  
  
Just as Severus Snape was opening his mouth to say something, a woman's voice piped up from under a hood that was covering her face, "Boys, boys. This bickering can wait until we return to the school. We should continue with the tour," she said  
  
sternly. "Now, Tiger, I'm sure you already know this, but to make it official.. Any assistance the Royal Court in Atlantis can provide, within reason, will be offered to The Order and to the schools. I'd be sending Tigris to help teach the Order Recruits to take on multiple animal forms, but.. Well, it might get confusing with you both here. He is training Padfoot to teach that. Also, Sky Dawn has asked to be allowed to relocate to Earth, and has an offer for you, Headmaster. But that can wait, I should think."  
  
"Thank you, Lilith," whispered a grateful Dumbledore as the party made it's way threw the deadly maze and to a well in the center of the magically enlarged room.  
  
"Nylbalki," Tiger said clearly, and the well split apart so that atleast ten people could fit inside it. "Watch your elbows... Down," he continued, and the floor which they were standing on started lowering down into the darkness as the well closed in around them.  
  
Over the next few hours, the group was shown around the complex, which reached ten floors under the ground and took up about two fifths of the area of the Dark Forest which it was located under, about a kilometre along a winding deer-trail from Hogwarts to the entrance. Professor Snape looked like he would faint from the size and quality of the potions labs, and just stared in awe as the stores of rare and hard to find reagents from both Earth and Atlantis.   
  
They were greeted in the Order's hospital, which took up an entire floor of the complex, by the Chief of the Elisa Black Memorial Hospital, Neville Longbottom, who found that he was a natural healer after the Battle at Hogwarts. He showed  
  
almost no resemblance to the clumsy, forgetful boy he was for most of his time at Hogwarts. He had even turned around and become one of the best students in Potions after he learnt about the special reagents from Atlantis and in his Seventh year, had found a treatment for those people tortured into insanity by the Cruciatus curse, which not only earned him Snape's admiration and even praise, he was awarded the Order of Merlin, Third Class.  
  
They also visited the new Department of Mysteries which had been moved to the more secure location, also in the lowest level, was a prison. Since Azkaban was abandoned by the Dementors, there hadn't been a prison that hadn't had at least a  
  
dozen escapes. This new one was thought to be completely escape proof. A lot of the area of the new complex was just going to be unused space for a while to come, but there were also half a dozen gyms with Muggle equipment, a large number of  
  
classrooms and areas for all forms of combat.  
  
Although, one of the most loved features of the complex was that it could use electricity, but still have all the wards, and even some more than Hogwarts. This meant that there was a movie night every Friday, and a room with a large number of  
  
computer, as well as a lot of computers in the Department of Mysteries, and probably the most liked part was a stereo in each private apartment which could play CDs, cassettes, records, the radio and even had USB ports to download MP3s from the  
  
computers.  
  
But all this wasn't just for comfort. During the investigations to capture Death Eaters who escaped the battle, it was found that while Voldemort hated Muggles and Muggle Borns, he didn't hate their money. Bank accounts were discovered all over the world containing millions of dollars and he had even hired Hackers to get him more money.  
  
With all of this in mind, the Ministers of Magic had started a new secret organisation. So secret that everyone soon knew about it (though the location of the base and who were agents stayed secrets). This Organisation, named the Order of Ferux (nick named F6), in honour of Harry Potter, is there to monitor the movements of Dark Wizards and to try to prevent the rise of another Dark Lord threw Magical and Muggle means.. which meant computers and for probably the first time in history, Wizards trained to be Hackers, Crackers.. the ultimate White Hats, to use the term for "good" hackers.  
  
So, in just one short week, agents would be returning from training in Atlantis and take up residence in the most secret location in the Wizarding World, to continue their training with the best of the best in their fields. To build an army and to protect Earth and Atlantis from harm.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ok, I wrote this in a few hours as the ideas buzzed around in my head and I tried to write them down.   
  
If you didn't catch it, the six people around the door are Tiger, Dumbledore, Lady Lilith, Snape, Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin.  
  
I'm going to write another couple of seperate things up soon that I call "Magical Science" and it will explain my theory about electrical devices on Hogwarts as well as some other things.  
  
Now, I'd like some ideas about certain things, such as if I should make the Big Bad someone from Canon or make a whole new guy up and I'd like some help with ex-students and even some of the people from OotP and what their Seeker/Atlantis name/animagus form should be.  
  
And one more thing.. Should I try to figure out a way for Elisa to return aswell as Harry?  
  
I'll try to write a new chapter tomorrow, but I would like some feedback first!  
  
Thanks. 


	2. Prophecies

An hour before dinner was to start on the 31st of August, the day before the school year started, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in his office with both Ministers of Magic, Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin, and the ruler of Atlantis, Lady Lilith on the other side of the table.  
  
"My lady, you said you had something to talk to me about?" Dumbledore asks in a soft, gentle voice.  
  
"Yes, Albus. About a number of things, actually," waiting a moment before Dumbledore motioned for her to continue. "First of all, I told you that Sky Dawn had asked to move herself to Earth? She asked me to see if you were interested in adding a new subject for those students who would like to have something to do on the weekends. She needs to keep teaching the Recruits, so she would have a legitimate reason for being here if she were a teacher. Also, she want to keep a close eye on the Dothae colony. She tells me there are about thirty of them now and would like to bring another thirty from Atlantis plus, we have been wanting to send an ambassador for a few years now.. We would also welcome an ambassdor from your own Ministy and the Ministries of the other nations of Earth if they requested."  
  
"Hmm.. I don't see a problem with that.. Ministers?" he asked, and Remus and Arthur nodded their heads in agreement, "It's agreed then. I'll have notices and a sign up sheet put up in the common rooms. The sending of an ambassador can be discussed later between the three of you. The other matters?"  
  
"Yes... Ferux and Celeres have asked me to request that they be allowed to attend Hogwarts. They have just turned twelve. I understand that it's later than most students come here, but they very much would like to come here," she explained in a more motherly tone than that of the Leader of Atlantis.  
  
Dumbledore steepled his fingers and thought for a moment. "You're right about them being older than first years, but they can be sorted and put with the second years. I trust they will have most probably learnt well past that level," he said cheerfully.  
  
"The last thing.. A priest from one of the nomadic camps on Atlantis, came to the capitol to speak to Jaram and I.. This never happens unless it is a dire emergency." She stoped for a moment to make sure that they were paying complete attention before continuing, "This priest had a message from their council.. it was a prophecy, saying:   
  
'a decade and three year removed from the battle, a greater evil will begin to settle.   
  
This evil will endanger both the Magical and not, unless the hero is found from the cot.   
  
The hero is young and doesn't know of his fate, but fate will kill him and all if found too late.   
  
The lightning shall be the guide, if you find the beast so full of pride.'"  
  
All three men looked at her as though asking her to say that again, and she translated for them, "A decade and three year.. When Harry opened the bridge, there was a large time distortion. In the time it took the battle to take place, we experienced seven years.. It returned to normal once the bridge was opened, so it has been a decade for us and a year for you.. We think that it means a new Dark Lord is rising.. one more powerful than your Voldemort.. one who will threaten Earth and Atlantis. Now that the bridge here at Hogwarts has opened, it's been discovered that it will likly be all too easy for someone to build a second.. The rest of the prophecy is strange. It seems to tell us that the Hero we are looking for is an animal, and a young one at that.. and the lightning.. We know that it is farfetched, but Harry's Animagus form was the Canis Dracis.. there is no prouder animal in either world. We don't know how it's possible, but we think that Harry is alive and living in his Dracis form.."  
  
Arthur and Remus both looked shocked, but Dumbledore simply smiled and nodded. "Aah, I was wondering how it would happen.. Harry told me of an incident, just after his first trip to Atlantis, when he took the young Dothae into the forest to the Unicorns. Aparantly, he had a chance meeting with a group of Centaurs who told him that the stars fortold his death, but they were confusing in that they continued to tell of his life after his death. This might also explain Hermione and Ronald's inability to contact him in The Garden of the Spirits," the man mused, before asking, "You'll keep us informed if you find anything else?"  
  
Lilith nodded her head, so Dumbledore continued, "I suggest we don't tell anyone about this.. Especially Ronald, Hermione and Sirius.. Probably best not to let Molly know either."  
  
Arthur groaned at that request, "Can't you alter my memory? Molly will know that I'm hiding something from her.. She'll beat it out of me!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Don't worry, Arthur. If she asks, just tell her to talk to me, and I will handle it. Now..." He turned to the wall behind him where two swords hung, crossed. "I think these will be important to bringing Harry back. If you find him, just leave the sword with him and he should know what to do.. and I think we should send the Recruits out to look for this Dracis aswell. They may be drawn to him more than we are. Now, it's almost time for supper. Lilith, will you be staying for the meal, or returning now?"  
  
"I think that I should return and get them searching as soon as possible. I'm afraid I won't be staying for the meal. We will talk again soon, I expect, Albus" Lilith explained as she got to her feet and left the room, leaving the three men sitting in silence for a few minutes, until Dumbledore stood and suggested they go to dinner.  
  
**********  
  
AN: Ok, there will be a time distortion in the story because I forgot that WolfMoon's story wasn't just Fifth, but also had Sixth year. It gave me a headache, so I just decide to put a note in instead of fiddle around with the bits that mentioned it. Basically, I'm making this the year after Hermione and Ron graduate on Earth and ten years after Harry's last trip to Atlantis.. of course, this makes a problem with Ferux and Celeres being twelve... but please just ignore this little glitchs.  
  
Yes, I know the chapter is short, but I want to get it up and explain a few things that won't be explained in the narative..  
  
In the first story, the other Minister was Mundungus Fletcher.. Well, that was written before OotP and after reading that, I wouldn't be able to write him without him grabbing the occasional couldron that fell off the back of the broom. So, we'll just say that he retired and Remus was elected as his replacement.  
  
The Weasleys have moved out of The Burrow and now live in London. 


	3. Houses

princess55: I like making things more complex than they need to be.. so much so that I sometimes confuse myself.. Also, Harry isn't exactly going to be the story for a while, so the twins being older is one way to sort of have Harry, aswell as introducing a couple of new characters.. plus another little thing that you will read below...  
  
Anja10: Thankies :)  
  
WolfMoon: Thanks a lot for the support! :)  
  
Mandie/Snuffles: Harry probably won't be in his own form very much, in the way that he probably won't be looking like himself. I don't want to say too much, but you can probably guess what I mean. He'll also have a few new tricks up his... scales? :)  
  
Maxx77: I can say that Elisa will be making an appearance, but won't say more than that ;-)  
  
Clare: Thanks for the kind words. If you, or anyone else for that matter, has ideas, or would just like to chat, my AIM S/N is KaotacLetrai and my ICQ is 8622061, so feel free to get in touch.  
  
********************  
  
Two short figures were watching from the shadows as the Hogwarts students entered the great hall, eyeing one boy in particular with suspicion. Older in appearance and taller than those students around him, the blond haired took a seat at the head of the Slytherin's table. According to Hermione and Ron, this boy took a nasty fall from a broom in a quiditch match and lost him memory for the better part of a year. The boy was always a prat to them, but after the accident, they said it might look like he might have changed for the better. But, according to them, a few months into the year after he had fallen, he had returned - repeating the year he had missed due to the accident - and was his charming old self again. Then even said that he may have gotten worse. Though, they had a great laugh about the fact that his too, very stupid goons, Grabbe and Goyle managed to graduate before Malfoy.  
  
Their attention was taken away from the Slytherin table when the first years began to file in and the sorting started.  
  
(AN: I always find the sorting a pain in the ass to write, and a little boring to read. So I'll just leave that out.. unless I need to make up on the word quota.. in which case you readers won't even know I wrote this)  
  
A half hour later, the last first year went to join Ravenclaw and Dumbledore rose and lifted his hands for silence, "I would like to welcome you all to another year, and would like to remind you that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all, and that the Village, Hogsmead is off limits to all those in First and Second years. Further, I would like to point you to the new Head Girl and Head Boy. Virginia Weasley and Colin Creevy."   
  
He glanced around at the Slytherin table when a certain blond boy made a rather rude comment about the Weasleys, continuing by saying, "Miss Weasley is not an Animagus, Mister Malfoy, so you will keep yourself from calling her a female dog in the future. A week of detentions. Now, I have two more announcements before we can tuck in, so please stay with me. Last year, a plan was put into motion by the then Head Girl, Hermione Granger. It involves an idea that has proved very beneficial in Muggle schools around the world. What I'm talking about is an SRC, or a Student Representative Council. Fifty Six students - Two from each year, from each house, a male and female - will be elected by their fellow housemates and yearmates to be the spokes persons for that group. If you wish to run, you have a week from today to give your names to your Head of House - except for the first years who will have a month to get to know those around them. More information will be given at that time. As for my second announcements..." He motioned the two people in the shadows to move forward. One looked almost exactly like Harry Potter in his second year.. except he didn't have those trademark green eyes or glasses. The other, only some of the teachers recognised as a miniature Lily Evans. "These two are from Atlantis and they will be joining the second years. Please, both of you step over to Professor McGonagall.."  
  
Professor McGonagall then took out another, small scroll and called, "Ferux!" and motioned to the chair. The Harry Potter Look-a-like took a seat and the hat was placed on his head.  
  
"Aah, an Atlantean. How interesting.. And how difficult.. You have it all, there's no way to place you.. Yes, it is time," it mumbled to itself, getting confused looks from most everyone there. The hat then started speaking louder, like it would during the Sorting Song, "We have reached a new, great point in Hogwarts' future and History. When I was created by Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, it was to stop the arguments between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Then they told me that I would create a new house, centuries from that time, when they were no longer here, and to name it after the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts had ever had. It is with that said that I sort this into..." He stoped for a minute. There was not a sound, the silence was almost deafening before he yelled, "Dumbledoor!"  
  
The hall broke into amazed yelling, McGonagall removed the hat from the boys head and cast a puzzled look at Dumbledoor, who stood and rose his arms again to quiet them down. A minute later, McGonagall yelled, "Celeres!" and the girl then took the same seat as her brother had, having the had drooped on her head.  
  
The hat softly chuckled, saying "Aah, another one. Twins, I see. Yes, you two are very much the same. How interesting. Yes, only one thing we can do.." and the hat again shouted "Dumbledoor!" and once again the hall started yelling and shouting in confusion. This time, Dumbledore didn't try to stop it, and just waved his hands to make the food appear around the hall.  
  
As McGonagall went to take the hat back to the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore motioned them over to the head table and added two chairs on either side of him, one next to McGonagall and the other next to Snape - he always thought it best to be in the middle of those two. "What an interesting turn of events. We'll need to house you two with another house until we can get you your own rooms.."  
  
"There is room with the Slytherins," Snape said as he eyed the boy who had just sat next to him...i Looks so much like Potter.. it's amazing/i, he thought.  
  
"Thank you, Severus. That should do nicely. Now let's eat up, shall we? I'll have a chat with the two of you in the morning," he told the two children before he began eating, and the others soon joined him.  
  
After the feast, Ferux and Celeres had been given directions to the Slytherin Common Room aswell as the password after the two insisted that they could make the journey on their own. They were just outside the Common Room when someone yelled, "What is it with you, Potter? You can't even die properly. Well, lets see if we can't fix that!" and they turned to see a much bigger blond boy charging at them with six other Slytherins just behind. Then a bright golden light flooded the corridor.  
  
****************  
  
So... What do you think about the new house and the SRC? Good? Bad?  
  
Next chapter: Some trouble, new friends, school yard politics and a search.. such fun! 


	4. Protections

Clare: I understand that it doesn't seem all that creative, but you need to think about it.. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seem more exotic because the characters aren't talked about all that much in the books. If Dumbledoor weren't such a central character in the books, his name would seem just as exotic, instead of boring old Dumbledoor. As to the suggestions, the Order of the Phoenix may be run by the Headmaster, but it's an out-of-Hogwarts group, and wouldn't really be appropriate as a house name. Those two being sorted into Dumbledoor didn't have to do with them being from Atlantis. It was because they were impossible to place anywhere else because they had all the characteristics of the four houses. As for the others, they were students, or they had nothing to do with Hogwarts itself.   
  
IRM Karmada: I wish I could write a Sorting Hat Song, but I was bashing my head against the wall just to pull that prophecy out of my arse. Besides, while the song was being sung, there wasn't actually a Dumbledore house yet. The Hat didn't know that year would be any different than any other, so there was no real reason for it to mention it. You got me confused with the house stuff for a moment. I thought you were making a Star Trek reference, which is where the name Kahless is from.  
  
Ok, about the delay.. Do any of you sometimes mean to type something while you're thinking about something else and it comes out in complete and utter horse crap? Well, I just got a new DVD this week (The Osbournes Season One) and I don't suggest trying to write a story while listening to Ozzy.. It gets confusing to say the least. Then there was the problem with sleeping. First, my cat decided to jump onto the top bunk of my bed and then fall down onto me, before attacking my hands, feet and head. The next day, the cat was in the roof, scratching at the ceiling and making a hell of a noise. Next day, back to the cat attacks. The list goes on. I haven't got much sleep all week.  
  
Anyway, the short version: Lotta mistakes and tiredness, and I had to rewrite the chapter.  
  
On with the show!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The Potions Master was just heading to his office to get set up on the next day's classes before he went to bed, only to hear someone shouting. Turning around from the way to his classroom, he started of quickly towards the sounds of the shouting. Arriving just in time, he saw Draco and his new "gang," or more correctly, the Slytherin Quidditch Team running at Potter.. No, not Potter.. Ferux he told himself. He started calling out "Malfoy!" when the twins raised their hands up to their necks and a brilliant gold flash filled the corridor, blinding him for a moment.   
  
When he could see again, he saw the twins clutching something in their fists and a shield of translucent gold around them. The next thing he say was his house's Quidditch Team flying right at him. He didn't have enough time to get out of the way, and the last thing he heard was a thud as Malfoy collided with him and then the seven thuds as the eight of them hit the wall.  
  
*****  
  
When the morning came, word was all over the school that the Potions Master and the Slytherin's Quidditch Team were all in the hospital wing, healing various afflictions. Professor Snape lay on a bed, recovering from a concussion and a broken collar bone when Professor Dumbledore entered, a look of worry on his face.  
  
"Severus, I'm glad you're awake. I thought you might want to talk to Ferux and Celeres with me about what happened? I can have Mr. Longbottom cover your morning classes."  
  
"Yes, I would like to know what is going on. Mr. Malfoy tells me he and the rest of the team were just walking to the Common Room when those two attacked the group. If I hadn't seen Draco racing at the two, I might have believed him. I really hoped that the death of his father would have changed something in him."  
  
"Very well. Meet me at my office when classes start. Password is Paddle Pop," he saw the confused look on Snape's face and explained, "People seem to have become away of my candy naming policy. I've switched to Ice Creams.." and walked out.  
  
*****  
  
"We are very sorry that you were harmed, Professor, but we were just defending ourselves from harm. Normally, that kind of thing doesn't happen, but the level of their hatred, the amount of harm they wanted to cause us... The shield had to dispel them at that speed, that's how it works," Ferux explained to Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
"How did you create the shield? I've never seen anyone like that before," Snape inquired, not saying so, but apparently accepting the apology.  
  
The twins pulled out a figure from under their clothes, one being a black dog, and one being a panther with wings, Celeres taking over from Ferux by explaining, "Our parents gave them to us. They told us that the animals are looking after us, and there is a charm on them that we can activate, which will make a shield around us."  
  
"Very interesting. Well, I think Mister Malfoy and his friends deserve a months detention and suspension from the Quidditch Team," Dumbledore said with a sigh.  
  
"Sir, please don't do that. There was no real harm done.. I mean.. There was harm done to Professor Snape, but that wasn't really their fault. Don't suspend them from the Quidditch Team, please. It would take a lot of fun out of the games," Ferux asked  
  
Dumbledore glanced at Snape, who was completely shocked. As the Headmaster coughed softly to get Snape's attention, Dumbledore asked a silent question and the Potions Master nodded. "Very well, a month of detentions on top of the previous week's he received. Now, onto other matters," Professor Snape excused himself, knowing that they were going to talk about the new house, and he wanted to get back to prepare for his next class.  
  
"As I was saying... I don't think you should be staying with the Slytherins anymore. Luckily, we have found a place for you to stay, until we can get a more permanent common room and dorm. Of course, it's up to you, but I thought that maybe your common room could be a place for all houses to go to socialise," glancing questioningly towards the twins, who nodded their agreement. "Excellent! Your bedrooms would be protected by passwords, so that you wouldn't get any unexpected visitors."  
  
"Right.. Well, there is fifteen minutes until your next class, so I will show you to your temporary housing. You'll need your books, parchment and quills, after all. Follow me," her asked and led them out of his office, and towards the Great Hall. Just about one hundred metres from the doors to the Great Hall was a painting containing a figure with an eye-patch and a parrot on his shoulder (AN: Aah, stereotypical Pirates.. gotta love em).  
  
"Avast, ye landlubbers! Say the Pass lest I swab the deck with yer heads. Arr.." said the painting as he glared down at the Headmaster and two students.  
  
"Pickle Ice Cream..." Dumbledore said, causing Ferux and Celeres to look at him strangely.  
  
"Arr.. Your tastebuds should mutiny, Cap'n," stated the painting as it swung open and let the three into a room with two four posted beds, desks and their trunks.  
  
*************************  
  
Ok, I decided to put this up now and get on with the next chapter, so that I don't start getting hate mail.  
  
Aaah, paddle pops.. I'll try not to Aussiefy this any more than this, but when the Order move in and start listening to music, I'll probably be using names of music I listen to, so that'll probably include Aussie music.. aah well.  
  
Check out my profile page and read the attachment to this called "Magical Science." It's just how it certain things work in my mind, and if anyone likes the ideas, feel free to use them.. But please give me credit for it :) I might write another chapter to it, which will be a lot longer, about how I think spells work.  
  
Next Chapter: The stuff I said would be in this chapter but didn't get around to.. whoops. 


	5. Shadows

HAHA! I finally got a good night's sleep! Well... It was a good day's sleep. Anyway, sorry for the delay, and I don't know if I'm going to be putting in the politics I promised. We'll see... Anyway, on with the show..  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sky Dawn sat off to the side as Lilith spoke to the Recruits of the Order of Ferux.  
  
"I understand that you are all tired and that you'd like to return to Earth.. But Albus has asked me to pass on his request that you look for something for us. It may take a few days, or it may take a week. If you're interested, please remain in your seats. This isn't mandatory, so those who would like to get back to Earth will go with Sky Dawn."  
  
A murmur broke out and everyone stood and got out of their chairs, a large majority of the thirty recruits moving towards Sky Dawn. Those remaining returned to their seats, those being Ron, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Cho Chang and Blaise Zabini.  
  
The crowd with Sky Dawn left in the direction of The Bridge, some shouting out farewells to those remaining and a few flashing the remaining eight apologetic smiles.  
  
"Actually more than I expected. Thank you for remaining. Now, straight to the point.. Time is quite important with this matter... What we are searching for is a Canis Dracis.. Before you interrupt, Fred.. We're looking for a unique Canis Dracis.. but we don't know what makes it unique, I'm sorry to say. So, you'll be going out in search of him, looking for anything that sets one Dracis apart from another by a long way. Sky has left these," she held up Muggle head sets, which the recruits had become accustomed to in their training, "with a special enchantment, which will last up to two weeks. It will allow you to understand what the Dracis are saying."  
  
The group stared for a moment then started looking at each other, before standing and walking up to collect their communication head sets.  
  
"How are we going to be travelling, Lilith?" Hermione asked, all of them had taken to dropping the 'Lady' title.  
  
"Aah, yes. I'm sure you will all enjoy this. In return for this service, you will each be given the latest Racing Broom, also known as the Lightning Rod, to use in your search. You will all, of course, be able to keep them for private use."  
  
Oliver, Ron, Fred, George and Cho's faces became huge grins. Ron was Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, Fred and George were Beaters for Falmouth Falcons, having earned themselves the titles of the "Foulmouth Falcons." Oliver was the Keeper for Puddlemere United while Cho was Reserve Seeker for the same team. These brooms would give them all that little extra on the quiddtch field. Lee was also the play-by-play announcer for the Wireless Witch Network for the League games, as well as the play-by-play reporter for the Daily Profit.   
  
After a few more instructions, they set out in teams to search Atlantis for a single Canis Dracis. Ron and Hermione, Fred and George, Lee and Oliver, and Cho and Blaise were the pairings.  
  
*********  
  
Some distance from Hogwarts, the new Shadow Master of the Seekers Academy sat at his desk within his office. The new Shadow Master appeared to be no more than twenty years of age, with a heavily muscled body. His face was hidden behind brown hair that fell over his face and half way down his chest, though two glowing blue orbs stared out from behind the hair (not unlike the eyes of the Fremen in Dune).  
  
This man was talking to three similarly appearing men, though those had bleached blond hair. The four were talking in a strange hissing language (not parsaltongue. More of a cross between Gollum from LOTR movies and the Avatus from Earth: Final Conflict), "They're teaching our secrets?" asked the one behind the desk.  
  
"We do not yet know. Our spy has told us that they are still simply learning the Animal Languages, but she has informed us that when they return from Atlantis, they will be training for weapons, multiple Animagus forms, wandless aswell as Elemental magics.. Amongst other subjects. We won't know until they have returned," the center most man informed his leader.  
  
"They're training Elementals?" Shadow Master roared in question, "We will have to deal with that at another time.."  
  
"Master.. I do not believe that your predecessor will break the Seeker's Oath. That's not to say his pupils won't be strong.. But against us? No, this new Order won't stand in our way," the left most blondie chuckled darkly.  
  
"Blind fool! What chance does any Seeker stand against an enemy who can ally with nature? Where will a sword help you against one who can manipulate lightning? What harm can a throwing star cause against one who can create a tornado? Will a bow and arrow aide you against a foe who can call up an inferno? Find the one who will be teaching the would-be Elementals and eliminate them," the last order directed at the middle blond figure, who bowed and left the room, shuddering in fear as the leader said after him, "Do not fail me, Demitri."  
  
"What should we do, Master?" the one on the right asked.  
  
"Return to the Ministry, Jason. Dominic.. Return to Nacrissa and continue to try to convince the free Death Eaters that there is a new Dark Lord.. And try to bring me some new followers."  
  
"Yes, Master," both men said, bowing together and walking out the door, closing it behind them.  
  
Speaking again in English, the Shadow Master dead-panned, "Very foolish of you to be in here, Cousin.."  
  
A tall man with red hair removed his Invisibility Charm, smirking at the Shadow Master, saying "Yes, I'm sorry. It won't happen again!" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"This is not funny, Michael. What if they had discovered you and seen the likeness? We can't let anyone know that a Weasley is behind this... Not yet," he said with a glare, before his mouth curled up into a grin.  
  
*********  
  
My first cliffie! *cackles* And introduced Villain. Let's see how many people jump to conclusions about his identity.  
  
Luckily for you guys, I found out recently that WolfMoon lives pretty close to me.. So I'll probably update sooner out of fear of her wrath! *cowers*  
  
If people are nice and I get lots of reviews, asking me to, I could try and find my microphone and make a sound clip of the language.. I can say a few things in it.. after all, I invented it.  
  
I'll try to start making these longer now with the search, training and all that jazz! 


	6. Arguments

Some swearing in this chapter. I removed this one, because I was going to rewrite it, thinking that I was sort of blogging through Ron. But I just reread it, and it doesn't seem THAT out of character. I though that I had wrote it in just to write it in, but now I look at it again, that's not quite true. Gonna try getting chapter eight up soon!

* * *

Ron and Hermione were flying to north in their search and they were currently flying over the sea, about an hour from landfall and an hour and a half to dusk. Ron was carrying a pack on his back and he had a Disc man strapped to his broom. This was his favorite trinket, he had purchased it with his first pay check from the Canons. At the moment he was singing a song, he found it romantic and was trying to make Hermione swoon.  
  
"On the third day he took me to the river  
  
He showed me the roses and we kissed  
  
And the last thing I heard was a muttered word  
  
As he stood smiling above me with a rock in his fist  
  
On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow  
  
And she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief  
  
As I kissed her goodbye, I said "All beauty must die"  
  
Lent down and planted a rose between her teeth..."  
  
Hermione was glaring at him as he sung and slowly he understood why.. He'd never really listened to those lyrics before he had sung them to Hermione.  
  
"Shit.. I had no idea that song was so dark... Wanna find some roses when we land, Hermy?" he asked with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"We only just started going out and you want to kill me already..?" she asked, trying to sound hurt and insulted.  
  
"Awww.. No, I was just wondering what you would look like covered in rose petals.. you know, like that movie they showed before we left.. What was it called?" Ron asked.  
  
"American Beauty. And no, you won't be getting to see that... Though, you can sleep in my sleeping bag, but I gotta warn you... You come near me with a rose and you don't have to guess where I'm going to be aiming my banishing charm," Hermione told him with an evil grin.  
  
"You know, you can be terrifying sometimes. Let's see how fast these things can go!" exclaimed the red head before shooting away into the distance.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Boys!" and shot off after Ron.  
  
They managed to shave a quarter of an hour off the trip, arriving on the coast forty five minutes later, Hermione touching down first, followed a minute later by Ron.  
  
"That was damn underhanded, Herm! You're lucky I didn't slide off the broom and land down on those rocks!" Ron shouted, his movements unusually sluggish.  
  
"Oh calm down, Ron. It was just a Sluggish Smile your brothers gave me. It'll wear off in a minute," Hermione was struggling to hold back the laughter at the sight of Ron's red face and was sorely tempted to pour some water on him just to see if he'd steam.  
  
"I'll get you for that!" he yelled, slowly folding his arms to wait for it to wear off as Hermione wandered off to find a place to camp.  
  
Most of the night was spent by Ron pouting and plotting revenge, until Hermione called him over for dinner, "Oh get your ass over here, you big bloody baby!"  
  
With a huff, Ron got to his feet and went over to the camp fire, taking his dinner while glaring at Hermione..  
  
"Oh, grow up Ron. Unless you want to spend the night in your own sleeping bag!"  
  
"You wouldn't, you enjoy that just as much as I do," Ron accused.  
  
"Yes, I find it very... entertaining.. But we've got a job to do and I'd just as much welcome a night to think about the mission as I would a night... exercising," she tried not to smile.  
  
"Fine, fine. You're forgiven. Though, what do you think this mission is about? Why do we need this special Dracis?" the red head pondered.  
  
"Perhaps it has some special property that Severus needs for a potion?" she mused.  
  
"Maybe.. but I don't think so. Seems.. more important than a potion. And bloody well call him Snape. He's not our teacher any more, but he's still a greasy git."  
  
"Grow up, Ronald," is all she said before eating her meal, ignoring any attempts Ron made to start conversation again.

* * *

Ok, another short chapter, and another long wait. Sorry, I'm a bit depressed.  
  
I upgraded my account at the beginning of the week and I'm starting to think it was not an all too great idea. It says there's been 130 hits for the last chapter and I've only got 5 reviews. Don't get me wrong, I am extremely grateful for those reviews.. but 5 our of 130.. I can't help but think the other 125 think the story is absolute crap and so I get depressed.  
  
So please, if you read.. review so I don't get depressed and have Mr. Badguy blow up the world in chapter 7.  
  
Oh, and if you're wondering about the song, it's called "Where The Wild Roses Grow" and it's by Nick Cave and Kylie Minouge. 


	7. Idiots

Hmm... Well, I've been watching the Jackass DVDs, and as such I will state this here.. I am not to blame for an idiotic and down right screwed up things that happen in this or later chapters. Do not attempt to try them at home (if they happen.. no promisses), they are performed by professional fictional characters.  
  
************  
  
While Ron decided to buy a Discman with his Quidditch pay, Fred and George decided to but a mini-DVD player... and were currantly watching something called Jackass the Movie. Of course, Fred had somehow managed to get the talk button for his headset stuck, so all the other Recruits were treated to entertaining grunts and groans of what seemed to be pain, followed by hysterical laughter.  
  
Since first coming into contact with Jackass, the twins had become interested in a lot of the Muggle activities shown.. even if they were being shown followed by a lot of pain, and took up boarding of all kinds they could find.. Snowboarding, Grass Boarding, Surfing.. everything they could get their hands on, and after being asked to go on a Mission for the Order in the US, they got to do one of the ones they liked the best... San Fransisco Snowboarding, or surfing down the steep hilly roads in San Fransisco.  
  
Of course, watching too much of this can only lead to badness... With Fred and George, watching a little of this could only lead to badness. Which was why, Fred was currently whizzing around his brother on his broom.. while standing. As with a lot of things, all good things must come to an end.. and then end involved the tip of Fred's broom coming into contact withthe tails of George's, which made the handle of the broom spin just a little under Fred.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! You won't believe what just happened!" George shouted into his headset, while Fred groaned loudly into his.  
  
Lee Jordan's voice came out over from the earpeice saying, "Oh, I dunno if I wanna hear this.. what happened?"  
  
"Fred was standing on his broom and surfing..." when he said that, everyone knew this wasn't going to end well for Fred, "And the tip of his broom caught the tail of mine and it spun a bit.. and he fell, with it between his legs," as that was said, several groans were heard on the radio.  
  
"Uuuuurg... can someone tell me how to make a ball-retracting potion?" whispered Fred to the now laughing recruits, only to be interupted by Hermione explaining step-by-step how to make it.  
  
**************  
  
I'm having some trouble with writers block.. I dunno how to put more filler in so that we don't get Harry too soon.  
  
I think I'm going to start a new fic.. an HP/BtVS crossover, actually, just so I can get my brain to write. I won't abandon this one though, and I'll keep trying to update the same as I am now, or do my best to make the wait shorter :)  
  
Sorry bout this, and I hope you don't think it's because I didn't get all the reviews I wanted, cause that was an empty threat I made last chapter ;) 


End file.
